Robin's Marian
by Aly-Reed101
Summary: Ever heard of the saying people change well in this case it couldn't be more right. What would happen if Tommy's little sister Allison was on the boat with Oliver. rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Marian**

Chapter 1

"Ally! Where are you?" I heard someone yelling for me.

"She's over there" another voice said. I felt myself being picked out of the cold water and into warm arms.

"Ally can you hear me" a raspy voice says and as I look at the person who said it I see my best friend Oliver Queen. The look on his face reminds me of when my mum died; my brother and dad always look at me with a look that said `are you ok'. As I nod Olly's face breaks out in the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and hugs me.

"Oh thank god" olly's father says once Olly pulls back. As I look around I notice that there is only olly, Olly's dad, a work mate of said person and me.

"Where is everyone" I asked Olly when I can speak.

"Don't know once the ship sank everyone was split up and we have been floating around looking for people for the last five minutes when we saw you" Olly father says.

"Oh ok well I'm going to sleep night night" I say before I collapse into a dream state.

STARLING CITY!

"Just five hours ago the missing boat of the Queen's family was discovered ship wreck on the island of Tai lei. The fisher men say that there were no survivors but with further inspection the body's of Olive and Mr. Queen were not found as well as the body of Allison Meyrin" the news report says and the all Tommy could do was scream out for his dad. As his dad comes running in with a look of worry on his face all Tommy could say was.

"Ally's missing" as soon as those words were out of his mouth he broke down crying for his missing sister.

**Hey guys Alycia here so did you like it please tell me if it is good or not. As I am worrying about it being sucky because this is my first fanfic.**

**So please review and I will have the next chapter up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to Reedy-Girl and SPEEDIE22 for my first review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC**_

_Chapter 2_

_Dream _

_I'm running from what I don't know all I know is that I'm running from something dangerous._

"_Come to me" the faint whisper said from ahead of me._

"_Who's there" was my only response as I stop running knowing that whatever was chasing me was catching up on me._

"_Ally it's me Oliver please wake up, wake up, please I'm begging you" Echoed all over the place. Before I was cold_

_Dream end_

I woke up with a gasp but the first thing that came to me was a gauss of cold water into my lungs.

"Pull her up" I heard then as soon as those words ending I felt myself being pulled up into Olly's arms again.

"Finally you're up we've tried everything to wake you up it looked like you were having a nightmare" Olly said to me while I clutched onto him to get my breathing back to normal.

"Thanks but I'm awake now so please don't do that again" I say to him as I get a look around. As I look I notice that we are in the middle of nowhere and that the Robert's friend was gone but there was blood on the raft where I assumed her was before.

"You two promise me you'll get out of this and make it home" Robert told us as he pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing" I ask so scared that I was grapping onto Olly trying to get as far away from him as I could.

"Stay safe" was the only thing he said before he pulled the trigger on himself and Olly and I jumped not expecting him to do that. As soon as he pulled the trigger on himself Olly pulled me to his chest and let me cry. Watching him die like that brought back the memories of my mother's death and my farther leaving for years. I had all my friends, my brother and his best friend looking after me but all Olly has now is me. I just hope we can make it out of here wherever we are.

_**Hey guy's I'm a little stuck on how to continue so please send me an idea and don't forget to review. **___

_**The next chapter will be up a soon as I can get it up**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I'm back sorry about the wait but thank you to **__**Reedy-Girl**__** and **__**daryldixonlover18**__** for the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC**_

Chapter 3

'Come on Olly you can make it' I think to myself as I watch him run to his bow and arrow trying to reach it time before the ship goes away. Man I hope he gets this one because I miss everyone, I miss my family my friends and I want my baby girl to meet my family. Not to mention it would be less worrying to sleep at night. I was bought out of my thoughts when a big boom was heard and Lilly started to cry. I went to grab her only to see Olly grabbed her and put her on the floor and help me out of the tree we were in.

"I did it there on their way" Olly tells me as he picks up Lilly and hugs us both.

"Finally were going home, Lilly you'll get to meet your uncle, aunt and grandparents.

"Are we leaving" Lilly asks in a small voice as she starts to fall asleep on Olly's shoulder.

"Yes baby were leaving, were going home" I tell her while looking at the men that came off the boat. Once we were settled on the boat they take us home and as we watched the island disappear I think about how we spent so long on that island I've forgotten what my bed feels like but I also remember the good things that came out of being stuck on that island and that good thing is asleep on my lap, my baby girl Lillian.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Ali you can do it I believe you can" Olly pushed me and just as I was about to give up I heard the most adorable little cry telling me my baby was here and safe._

"_Congrats it's a baby girl" Wilson told me as he passed my baby to me. She was so cute under the blood she a heart shaped face and the brightest blue eyes a baby has ever had._

"_What are we naming her" Olly asked me lost in her face._

"_What about Lillian" I asked him and all he could do was nod his head still lost in the face of his first born child._

_**End flashback**_


End file.
